Misunderstanding
by KuchikiTaichou's
Summary: Izuku ran away when he thought that All Might didn't want him anymore.


One day at scool, Izuku is doing his homework. As he was doing homework, he heard All Might at the front door with Aizawa. He got up and hide behind the door to listen to what they are saying.

Aizawa said, "So All Might, you sure you don't like it."

All Might said, "Of course not. It not a good idea to have it."

Izuku gasped and he think that All Might is talking about him.

Aizawa said, "Are you sure we can't keep it. It not that bad."

All Might said, "It is bad. The students won't like it. It time to have new things."

Izuku gasped again.

Kirishima said, " Well, well, well, it looked like your pal All Might is not being supportive of you."

Kacchan said, "Yeah, what he says."

Izuku said, "What are you talking about? All Might would never..."

Kacchan said, "Are you saying that he is lying? He would never lie now would he."

Izuku said, "Well, he always tell the truth."

Kirishima said, "That's right. So he doesn't want you anymore and he also want you expelled.

Izuku gasped.

Ochako said, "Now just wait a minute, All Might would never do that. Izuku is nice and kind."

Kacchan said, "Oh hush up girly."

Ochako said, "Izuku, don't listen to them."

Izuku stood in silent. Then he picked up his backpack and jump out the window. He is now heading to the Everfree Forest. The students watched him run away.

Ochako said, "Way a go you two, you made Izuku run away."

Kirishima said, "So what?"

Kacchan said, "It not our job to keep his life good."

Ochako sighed. Soon, All Might and Aizawa entered the room Aizawa saw Kirishima and Kacchan standing in front of the window.

Aizawa said, "Kirishima, Bakugou, sit down right now and focus on your work."

The two sat down and continued with their homework. All Might looked around the room and said, "Where Izuku?"

Kaminari said, "He ran away."

All Might said, "WHAT!"

Aizawa said, "Why did he run away?"

Kaminari said, "I don't know. I think a spider spook him."

Aizawa said, "Alright, that's it. Kaminari, Bakugou, and Kirishima, you get detention for a week."

The three students groaned. All Might felt sad and he started to cry.

Aizawa said, "Are you okay All Might?"

All Might said, "No. I don't know why he ran off like that."

Aizawa said, "Don't worry. After class you can find him."

All Might said, "Right."

Meanwhile, Izuku ran as fast as he can through the Everfree Forest. Soon, he tripped on a rock and fell. As he start to get up, he spot a cave. He went inside and sat on a rock crying. At the distance of the Everfree Forest, Todoroki is on his horse riding. As he was riding, he spotted Izuku crying in the cave. He went to the cave and said, "Izuku, are you okay?"

Izuku said, "No."

Todoroki said, "What's the matter? Why are you here crying?"

Izuku said, "I felt lonely when I was told that I was never loved."

Todoroki said, "What you mean?"

Izuku said, "Kirishima and Kacchan bullied me and told me that All Might didn't want me in the school."

Todoroki said, "What? That's not true."

Izuku said, "But I heard him say it."

Todoroki said, "Well first off, Kirishima and Kacchan are bullies and they don't care if someone likes someone or not. They just want to make fun of you."

Izuku said, "I guess, but All Might didn't even want me."

Todoroki said, "Hmm, did he even mention your name?"

Izuku said, "Uh, not really."

Todoroki said, "Then maybe you didn't hear the whole conversation of what happened."

Izuku said, "I guess."

Todoroki hugged Izuku and help him get up.

Todoroki said, "Come on, let head back to school."

Izuku said, "Okay."

As they went back to school, they happened to see Gran Torino.

Gran Torino said, "Hello boys."

Izuku said, "Hi Gran Torino."

Todoroki said, "What's in the box?"

Gran Torino said, "Oh, this is for tomorrow lunch that I will be serving."

Izuku said, "Can we see it?"

Todoroki said, "Not yet. Tomorrow."

Todoroki said, "Okay, see ya."

So Gran Torino left and then All Might came and saw Izuku. Izuku saw him as well. Izuku slowly went to him. All Might was mad and said, "Izuku, I am very disappointed in you."

Izuku said, "I know."

All Might said, "You ran away like you weren't suppose to."

Izuku said, "Yeah but, um. I was afraid that you won't love me anymore."

All Might said, "What?"

Izuku said, "I overheard you and Aizawa talking eariler and saying that you didn't want me. You says that it time for new things that you don't want to keep me."

All Might said, "Izuku, I would never say something like that. Of course I want you. You see, I was talking to Aizawa about the new lunch that is gonna be served to tomorrow."

Izuku said, "New lunch?"

All Might said, "Yeah. I didn't want to have the students eat the same kind of foods everyday. So that's why I told him that we should have new things."

Todoroki said, "So that's why Gran Torino have the box for the new lunch."

All Might said, "Yep. Tomorrow they'll be serving Krusty Burger."

Izuku said, "Wow, Krusty Burger. It sure sound good."

All Might said, "Yes. Now remember, next time if anything is troubling you, talk to me before leaping into actions."

Izuku said, "Okay All Might. It a deal."

Soon, Ochako came and said, "Izuku, is that you?"

Izuku said, "Hey Ochako."

Ochako said, "Oh I was so worried about you. Those two bullies shouldn't have made you ran away."

Izuku said, "Don't worry Ochako. All Might and Aizawa was talking about the new lunch that is gonna be served."

Ochako said, "Oh thank goodness and I'm glad you're okay."

Ochako gave Izuku a kiss. After that, they went home.

The End.


End file.
